Don't Walk Out On Me
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: One-shot. Request for: Total Knockout. She had a fear of love, but she walked out on the wrong person.


I had thought today would have been a normal day. I woke up on time, got a nice shower, had a delicious breakfast with my best friend on the Raw roster, Michelle Matthews, known by her ring name as Maggie Hart. I even had a great jog around the park without being mobbed by fans, well not to many fans anyways.

I had been booked to win my match against Kelly Kelly, and next week I won a number one contenders match. But, of course, we all know my days never stay perfect for long....

I was walking down one of the empty hallways, attempting to get to Michelle's locker room so we could talk before we each had to prepare for our spot in the night, when all of a sudden I'm pushed face first into the hard concrete wall, someone pushing their entire weight against me. No matter how much I pushed or wiggled, I couldn't get out of this predicament. Great.

"Pretty little Kenzie," Beth Phoenix cooed, keeping her weight pressed against me. "Gorgeous, long black hair. Big, blue eyes. Curvy little body. Perfectly shaped breasts and ass. You could have anyone you wanted, couldn't you?"

I was confused. I, like, never talked to this chick. And now here she was, acting all psycho crazy on me? I may have been confused, but I was a little scared to be honest, as well.

"Beth..." I said gently and slowly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She had my arms pinned behind my back, and she was holding me like that with both hands. Her chest pushing against the top of my back so I couldn't move. She sighed before continuing. "Oh Kenzie," she started. "When the divas locker room found out you were bisexual, we were all so joyous! But, one diva in particular was happier then all the rest."

I sighed. I knew who she was talking about.

"When you and that certain diva went on a date a week ago, she was just oh so happy! But, that night, you two hooked up, and when she woke up, you were gone. Now, I know that you've slept with all the divas on the Raw roster except me, and your little friend Michelle, and all the other divas said you did the exact same thing to them..." Beth paused, and let out a sigh. "Now, I understand that the other diva's don't have me to protect them from little whores, but I'll be damned if Maryse gets hurt because of you."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so I'm just going to go ahead and tell the truth, yes I did indeed sleep with all the divas on the Raw roster, except Beth and Michelle, like Beth said. But, at the time, I had thought I had real feelings for them. It was usually easy for me to confuse lust with love. But, the feeling I had with Maryse was undeniably love. She was just... perfect. She was gorgeous, sweet, smart, and incredibly funny. She was the complete opposite of her character on TV, she was the kindest person I knew, and of course, I had an actual chance to be with her, and I fucked up, as per usual. Kudos, Kenzie, kudos.

Sighing loudly, I entered Michelle's locker room that she shared with the man she valeted for, Jack Swagger. He was down visiting the medic though, so it was only my brunette friend sitting on the black leather couch when I entered the room, in a slight amount of pain from my encounter with the Glamazon moments ago.

"Hey Kenzie... did something happen to you?" Michelle asked, but then spoke again, as if answering her own question. "Beth got you didn't she?"

"You knew she was looking for me?!" I yelled at her, she shrugged in response.

"Well, everyone expected it. You hurt her best friend, Beth's not gonna let that happen," Michelle said as she put the magazine she had been looking at down on the couch beside her.

I slowly made my way over and sat down by her. "I guess your right.. but still, you know how I feel about this whole situation, right?"

"I don't know why you left her that morning," Michelle answered honestly.

"I was scared. Scared because...." I sighed. "Michelle, you know I have issues. My mom died when I was young, my dad never talks to me, and all my ex boyfriends and girlfriends have either beat me, cheated on me, or worse. So.... when I thought I felt love again, I got scared and left."

"Kenzie... I think you need to go talk to Maryse."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Michelle, no!"

"Kenzadoodle, yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Dammit, that was supposed to work," Michelle sighed in frustration. I just giggled and rolled my eyes at her.

"Go talk to her, Kenz," Michelle said, a serious tone in her voice. "It's for the best."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, I took Michelle's advice, and that's how I landed there, standing at the door to Maryse's private locker room, to nervous to knock, but to afraid to just walk away. Slowly she raised her fist to the door, she sighed, wanting so bad to pull away, but she didn't. She just had to remember what Michelle had said, it's for the best.

Before she could hesitate anymore, I knocked lightly on the door. I waited, no one answered. I waited some more.. still no answer. Just as I began to think I wasn't heard, and went to knock again, the door opened, and there stood Maryse, already in her wrestling attire, and her makeup and hair done. And god, she looked gorgeous.

"What? You gonna punch me in the face now?" Maryse questioned, looking at my hand in the air, that was balled up in a fist to knock on the door.

"What?" I looked up at my hand, then let it fall to my side. "Oh, sorry."

"Thought I'd never here that word out of your mouth, Kenzie," Maryse snapped in her thick french accent.

I sighed. "Can I come in?"

"Oh why not?" Maryse rolled her beautiful eyes and turned and walked inside. I followed her in, quietly shutting the door behind me. Maryse turned back around to face me.

"Talk."

"I'm sorry."

She scoffed. "Yeah."

"I really am. I've never felt this way about anyone else. I was scared," I explained.

"Scared of what? You may actually like someone as more than a sex object?"

"Yes! Thats exactly what I was afraid of!"

"Ugh," she scoffed again. "Your pathetic."

"I know! I am! I really am!" I shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Kenzie.." she sighed, seeming to be going from angry to sad, seeing me like this.

"Maryse, I'm not lying when I tell you I have never felt this way before. Just one night and I knew I love you," I said, letting tears roll down my face. "I know I do, and I am sorry for walking out like that. But..." I stopped to wipe my tears, and smiled softly as Maryse came over and wiped them for me with her thumb.

"But," I continued. "All my past relationships have been down right terrible. Cheaters, beaters, drug addicts. I just wasn't ready to be broken again..."

"I would never break you...." Maryse spoke so quietly I could barely hear her.

"I know, I believe that. But... I understand how I hurt you, and I am so sorry."

Maryse smiled softly, embracing Kenzie in a hug. "I forgive you," she whispered in my ear before pulling away. Without hesitation, I pressed my lips against Maryse's, glad she didn't pull away.

After the kiss got a little to heated, Maryse pulled away wearing her regular smirk. "I have a match.... but meet me here later."

"Okay..." I smiled as she walked towards the door. "And I promise not to walk out afterwards."

Maryse's smirk widened. "Good."


End file.
